Sweet Green
by MegMeg20
Summary: Kisah Sanji yang harus menjalani tugas dari atasanya untuk belajar dan menjalani hidup di desa selama 2 tahun bersama orang menyebalkan. Akan kah ia betah? One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda-Sensei Rated : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu) Warning : OOC!, alur terlalu sederhana, banyak pengulangb kata, EYD berantakan dan hal negatif lainnya.
1. Tugas

Title : Sweet Green

Fandom : One Piece

Pair :

Disclaimer : One Piece @ Eiichiro Oda

Rated : T

Warning : typo, EYD hancur, OOC dan lain sebagainya..

Suasana ramai penuh pengunjung begitu terasa di sebuah restoran mewah. Meja dan kursi disanan sudah dipenuhi para pelanggan, meskipun begitu tetap saja pelanggan terus bedatangan.

ya,inilah Baratie... restoran bintang 5 yang terkenal dan terbaik di kota Tokyo ah mungkin terbaik di seluruh jepang.

Semua makanan disini adalah yang terbaik,mulai dari bahan yang terbaik,koki terbaik yang berpengalaman dan fasilitas yang sangat terjaga. Tak heran bila setiap harinya restoran ini dipenuhi oleh para pelanggan yang ingin mencicipi berbagai menu masakan disini atau hanya sekedar mengobrol sambil menikmati minuman seperti wine terbaik yang hanya dimiliki oleh restoran Baratie ini.

"Supnya tolong segera dihidangkan!!".

"Baik!!".

"Dagingnya jangan sampai gosong!".

"Baik!!".

Tergambar jelas suasana di dapur Baratie, semua juru masak disana tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesanan para pelanggan, para pramusaji keluar masuk memberi dan membawa pesanan kepada para pelanggan.

"3 Cumi dengan saus italia dan 1 menu spesial!!!".

Teriak salah satu pramusaji berambut blonde dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan memiliki alis yang tidak biasa,melingkar. Ia adalah Sanji sang wakil kepala koki Baratie

"Kau ini hanya bisa bertiak seperti itu, cepat bantu siapkan Supnya dasar alis!!!".

Titah salah seorang koki terbaik di baratie kepada Sanji. Sebut saja ia Patty, meskipun berperawakan garang namun sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang kocak.

"Hah merepotkan saja, baiklah-baiklah!".

Dengan agak malas ia menuruti ucapan Patty dan menyiapkan beberapa mangkup Sup hidangan pembuka.

"Jabatan saja sebagai wakil Kepala koki, tapi terlalu betah melayani para pelanggan khususnya pelanggan wanita buahahahahahaha!!!".

Sindir Patty, hal ini sontak membuat 3 sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi orang yang tersindir.

"Kh.. lagi pula itu bukan urusan mu kan !".

"Untung saja kau tidak mimisan saat bertemu pelanggan-pelanggan cantik buahahaha1".

"Sialan... K-".

"Oi kalian berdua! berhentilah tertawa dan kembali pada pekerjaan kalian!!".

"Ba-baik tuan Kepala Koki!".

Patty tergagap dan Dengan sigap kembali ke pekerjaan nya. Sang kepala Koki yang memiliki kumis panjang terkepang dan topi koki yang tinggi, Zeff kini ia tengah menatap sang Pramusaji tadi dengan tatapan tegas.

"Sanji sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruanganku".

Ucapnya, Sanji mendengus.

"Padahal Patty yang mulai duluan kenapa malah aku yang di-".

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Sekarang juga kau ikut aku ".

Sanji terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mau tidak mau ia hatus menuruti perintah Zeff,begitu pikirnya.

-Di ruang kepala koki-

Sanji kini tengah berdiri, melipat tangannya sambil bersandar di sebuah dinding dekat meja Zeff.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakna? wahai pak tua".

Zeff hanya mendelik, diambilnya sebuah amplop dari laci meja dan memberikanya pada Sanji.

Sanji sedikit bingung,ia menerima amplop itu. Tanpq bertanya terlebih dahulu ia langsung membuka amplop itu dan membaca secarik kertas di dalamnya.

"Tunggu dulu... apa maksudnya dengan menyuruh ku untuk tinggal di desa dan menetap disana selama 2 tahun?!".

Zeff menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali menatap Sanji.

"Aku tahu kau hebat dalam memasak sampai aku mengangkatmu sebagai wakil kepala koki. Tapi..Kau masih harus belajar dalam hal memilih bahan makanan ataupun tanam menanam dan mungkin desa adalah tempat yang cocok untuk itu".

Ucapnya, meskipun agak berat mengatakannya mengingat Sanji adalah koki terbaiknya yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan dan kesuksan Sanji sendiri.

Tidak habis pikir Sanji merobek surat itu menjadi 2 bagian,tanda bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Dengar Sanji,ini juga untuk kebaikan mu sendiri agar kau lebih paham dalam memasak".

"Iya aku tahu itu pak tua, tapi kenapa harus 2 tahun? Kenapa tidak 2 hari atau 2 minggu saja? Aku masih ingin berada di Baratie".

"Kau bisa kembali kesini setelah 2 tahun kau disana".

"Ah yang benar saja, mungkin kau sudah mati pada masa itu".

"Jangan Membantah!! Justru Kau yang akan mati duluan di detik ini juga!".

"HIYYYYY!!!"

Mau tidak mau, ia harus menuruti apa yang diperitahkan oleh atasannya tersebut...pikir Sanji lagi.


	2. Mosshead!

Di pagi hari, Sanji kini telah sampai di sebuah desa di Hokaido, diantar oleh dua sahabatnya Nami dan Luffy.

"Ha... indah sekali pemandangnya..."

Kata Nami sambil menerawang pemandangan desa yang didominasi dengan banyak petakan sawah. Sama hal dengan Nami, Luffy menghirup udara besih tanpa polusi di desa. Sedangkan Sanji... jangan tanya, kini ia sedang pundung sambil berjongkok.

Nami yang mengetahui gelagat Sanji hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sanji-kun, seharusnya kau senang bisa tinggal di desa!"

Seru Nami, Sanji menaikan bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi Nami-san..."

"Shishishi kau tidak perlu khawatir Sanji, aku bisa memakan masakan orang lain dulu"

Luffy memotong kata-kata Sanji.

"Bukan itu!!"

"Ah apakah kalian dari kota Tokyo?"

Sanji,Luffy dan Nami tertegun saat ada seorang pria dewasa berkacamata bulat menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ah iya benar, kami bertiga dari Tokyo dan sedang mencari tuan Koshiro disini"

Ucap Nami dengan sopan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Saya Koshiro, saya juga tengah menunggu seseorang bernama Sanji yang diutus oleh tuan Zeff"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sanji memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak ingin berada di tempat ini dan ingin kembali ke kotanya.

"Sanji? Ya dia memang disuruh untuk kesini, oi Sanji bapak ini mencarimu!"

'Sial' batin Sanji dan langsung menghadap Koshiro dan saling berjabat tangannya.

"Kami sudah menurunkan barang-barang mu Sanji-kun"

"Heh? Kalian berdua akan langsung pulang?!"

Sanji mulai panik, Nami mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Luffy.

"Ya, kami juga harus bekerja Sanji-kun, kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung ke sini kok"

"Nami benar Sanji shishishishi"

Baiklah sepertinya yang harus ia lakukan adalah pasrah untuk tinggal di desa yang sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi.

"Kami pergi ya, tuan Koshiro kami permisi"

"Ya hati-hati di perjalanan"

Mobil pun mulai melaju mulai meninggalkan desa untuk kembali ke kota.

Sanji lagi-lagi menghela nafas, Koshiro sepertinya mengetahui apa yang ada didalam pikiran Sanji.

"Tuan Sanji bagaimana kalau sekarang anda ikut ke tempat tinggalku saja"

Ajaknya, Sanji mengangguk.

"Iya apa boleh buat, ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Sanji tidak perlu pakai Tuan, mengingat anda lehih tua dariku"

"Hahaha Baiklah Sanji-kun"

"Hei Paman!"

Koshiro dan Sanji menoleh pada sumber suara, terlihat seseorang berambut Hijau menghampiri mereka berdua 'tunggu, hijau?' .

"Ah perkenalkan Sanji, ini Roronoa Zoro yang selalu membantuku diladang. Zoro ini Sanji, orang yang pernah kubicarakan waktu itu"

Zoro menatap bingung pada Sanji yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa. 'Memangnya apa yang lucu?' Batin Zoro

"Aku harap kalian berdua bis-"

"Buahahahah kepala Marimo(bola lumut)!! Hahaha aneh pffft buahahaha"

Akhirnya tawa Sanji pecah setelah ia mati-matian menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Zoro merasa bahwa ialah objek tertawaan Sanji langsung naik darah.

"apa kau bilang?! Kau sendiri juga memiliki alis keriting yang aneh!!"

"Alis ku tidak aneh!! Dasar marimo bodoh!!"

"Dasar alis spiral sialan!!!"

Melihat Sanji dan Zoro yang sedang beradu mulut, Koshiro mengelengkan kepalanya,tersenyum akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua dan menenangkan mereka.

"Sudah.. daripada bertengkar bagaimana sekarang kita pulang? Oh ya Zoro tolong bantu membawa barang-barang Sanji ya"

Ucap Koshiro sambil tersenyum, dan sepertinya Sanji merasa senang dengan hal ini, dilihat ketika ia menyeringai pada Zoro. Sedangkan Zoro hanya mendengus.

"Maaf, aku tidak sudi membawakan barang-barangnya paman, lebih baik aku membawa karung beras di gudang saja"

Tolak Zoro. Koshiro kembali menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Zoro kau jangan seperti itu,bagaimana pun Sanji itu tamu kita jad-"

"Baiklah-baiklah!"

Akhirnya Zoro menurut dan mulai mengangkat barang-barang milik Sanji. Sementara itu si pemilik barang terseyum puas.

Di perjalanan, Koshiro dan Sanji sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali melihat dan menjelaskan tentang desa ini, dan Zoro.. anak itu berada di belakang mereka sambil memabawa tas ransel besar di punggungnya, 2 koper besar di tanganya dan digigitnya 1 tas ukuran sedang. Untungnya Zoro sudah terbiasa dalam membawa benda-benda berat, jadi untuknya ini masih lumayan enteng untuk dibawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu Sanji-kun?"

"Umurku kurang lebih 19 tahun Koshiro-san"

"Wah benarkah? Berati kau seumuran dengan Zoro"

"Heh.. aku kira marimo itu lebih tua 30 tahun dariku"

Zoro kesal ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sanji yang sepertinya memancing ia untuk menebasnya sekarang juga.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tinggal Koshiro dan Zoro yang sebentar lagi Sanji akan mulai tinggal disini bersama mereka. Rumahnya terlihay seperti rumah tradisional jepang yang materialnya didominasi oleh bahan kayu.

Zoro meletakan barang-barang Sanji di sebuah kamar. Sanji menerawang ke setiap sudut kamar, ia tersenyum simpul, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai kamar ini.

"Aku menyukai rumah ini, jadi beginikah rumah tradisional jepang ?"

Kata Sanji sambil terus menerawang dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja"

Zoro mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sanji sendirian di kamar tadi..

BUGH!!

kini Zoro tengah memotong beberapa kayu di belakang rumah untuk dijadikan kayu bakar. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya,ia sekilas melihat pada teriknya matahari, jujur saja cuaca semakin hari semakin panas saja... apa mungkin musim panas akan segera tiba? Pikir Zoro.

"Zoro, Sanji-kun mana?"

Zoro menoleh pada Koshiro yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa sekeranjang sawi ditangannya. Zoro hanya menaikan bahu sebagai jawaban darinya bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia masih di kamarnya"

"Kalau begitu tolong kau panggil dia dan ajak dia ke dapur"

Koshiro terseyum sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Zoro.

"Hah.. merepotkan saja"

Zoro hanya bisa menuruti titah Koshiro, ia meletakan kapak yang tadi dipakai untuk memotong kayu dan segera pergi menemui alis perintil itu.

Sesampainya...

"Oi alis kriting!! Cepat keluar!!"

Tidak ada jawaban, Zoro kembali memanggilnya dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidur ya?! Bangun dasar pemalas!!!"

"Bisakah kau sabar dasar kepala otot!!!"

"Apa kau bilang!!!?"

SREK!!!

Dengan kasar Zoro menggeser pintu kamar Sanji, matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat Sanji bertelanjang-ekhem- tapi masih mengenakan celana dalam, Sanji kini tengah kesulitan mengikat Yukata yang akan ia kenakan. Zoro menggelengkan kepala cepat menepis semua pikiran kotornya /plak!, dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! dasar alis bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak kenakan kaos dan celana trening saja!!"

Bentak nya, Sanji hanya mendelik dan kembali mencoba mengikat.

"Cih!"

"Hei Marimo kenapa kau mengacak-acak pakaian ku?! Aku baru saja merapikannya dasar bodoh!!"

Ia menendang kepala Zoro namun Zoro tidak mengindahkan perlakuan Sanji barusan.

Ia mengeluarkan kaos lengan pendek dan celana olahraga yang kemudian diberikannya pada Sanji.

"pakai itu dulu!"

Zoro melangkah pergi dari kamar sanji untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

~~~skip ~~~

Di dapur...

Sanji tengah membantu Koshiro memasak, sedangkan Zoro? Oh jangan tanya dia sedang menjaga api kompor sambil sesekali meniupnya menggunakan songsong ya bisa dibilang memasak disini masih tradisional.

"Aku pernah membaca kalau memasak diatas tungku api seperti ini akan menambah citarasa pada masakan"

"Haha ya kau benar Sanji-kun"

"Menurutku biasa saja"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Lagi-lagi Zoro membuat amarah Sanji muncul kembali dan mereka kembali berkelahi dengan beradu agrumen. Koshiro yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum memakluminya.

Makan siang sudah siap, semua makanan yang tadi dibuat telah tersusun rapi di meja.

Koshiro,Zoro dan Sanji duduk bersila di depan meja, mereka berdoa terbih dahulu sebelum menyantap Hidangan.

"Ittdakimasu!"

~skip~

Makanan sudah habis...terlihat dari mangkuk dan piring yang telah kosong.

"Sungguh, masakanmu lezat sekali Sanji-kun" puji Koshiro sambil tersenyum.

Sanji yang mendengarnya sedikit tersipu.

"Ahaha terima kasih Koshiro-san"

"Haha baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terima kasih atas makanannya Sanji-kun"

Sanji hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban darinya.

Koshiro bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang makan. Kini di sana hanya ada Sanji dan Zoro.

Zoro memerhatikan gerak-gerik sanji yang mulai membereskan alat makan yang kotor.

"Menurutku masakan mu biasa saja"

Bohong Zoro, sebenarnya masakan yang Sanji buat itu sangatlah enak.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Heh? Maksudku makananmu biasa saja, pantas kau diusir dari restoran m-"

Brak!!!

Dengan tiba-tiba Sanji menggebrak meja sehingga membuat suara gentingan dari piring dan mangkuk, dan hal itu sontak membuat Zoro terkaget.

"Dengar moss head!! Aku tidak diusir dari Baratie! Aku hanya diberi tugas untuk belajar disini dan bukan berati aku akan tinggal selamanya disini!!"

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau tidak ditugaskan ke desa lain saja?! Kenapa harus ke fukuoka! Dan malah tinggal disini, kau hanya akan merepotkan ku saja!!"

"Merepotkan mu? Sejak kapan aku merepotkan mu marimo bodoh!"

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengan mu tadi pagi itu sudah membuat ku kerepotan!!"

"Itu memang sudah tugas mu kan dasar marimo bodoh!!!"

Sanji menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara kasar, sekilah ia melirik Zoro danmembawa piring-piring ke tampat cuci di luar rumah.

Zoro hanya melihat kepergian Sanji dengan tatapan datar.

Diluar, ia bersandar diambang pintu...memerhatikan Sanji yang tengah mencuci alat makan.

"Kenapa kau memerhatikanku?"

Ucap Sanji tanpa melihat orang yang ia tanya. Zoro mendengus.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Heh?"

Sanji menoleh, sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya.

"Bukankah yang benar itu 'ijinkan aku membantumu'?"

"Kh! Lebih baik aku ke ladang saja"

"Ya pergi saja sana"

Oke sepertinya Zoro sudah pergi, Sanji pun kembali ke pekerjaannya namun saat ia berbalik ia dikagetkan oleh si kepala Marimo yang berjongkok di depannya.

Plak!!

Sebuah jitakan sukses mengenai kepala hijau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh! Bukannya kau akan pergi ke ladang?!"

Zoro masih mengelus kepalanya, jujur jitakan itu lumayan keras.

"Aku kasihan padamu mencuci sendirian disini"

"Heh? Kau mengkasihani ku? Baiklah kau cuci sendiri dan aku akan pergi ke ladang"

Plak!!

Dan Zoro pun bisa membalas jitakan Sanji tadi. Sanji sedikit meringis dan siap melontarkan sumpah serapahnya namun mulutnya tak dapat berbicara saat melihat Zoro tersenyum padanya, meski itu sangat tipis tapi Sanji tahu kalau Zoro sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Tanya Sanji penasaran, Zoro sedikit terkekeh dan membantu Sanji mencucikan piring yang kotor.

"Tidak"

"Heh?"

"Untuk apa aku tersenyum pada pria yang mengaku koki andalan namun diusir dari restoran tempat ia bekerja"

Sanji memutar bola matanya bosan,dirinya tidak ingin berdebat dulu untuk saat ini.

Zoro menatap Sanji dengan tatapan 'tumben tidak melawan?' Dan Sanji sepertinya mengerti itu.

"Aku kesini untuk belajar, bukan untuk berdebat denganmu"

Zoro terdiam, Sanji yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bersihkan semua ini"

Di Sawah

"Oi alis keriting!! Sebenarnya kau bisa tidak sih !!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil alis keriting dasar kepala lumut!!"

"Tentu saja kau!!! Menanam padi tidak sama seperti menanam sawi dasar bodoh!!!"

Zoro merampas benih padi dari tangan Sanji.

"Seperti ini caranya!!!"

Ia menunjukan bagaimana cara menanamnya dengan benar dengan cara ditancapkan pada lumpur.

"Tanpa diajari kau pun aku sudah bisa!"

Ucap Sanji dengan nada sombong, 3 sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi lebar Zoro.

"BISA APANYA!! KAU MALAH MENGGALI LUBANG DILUMPURNYA DAN MENANAMNYA DI LUAR PETAKAN!!!!"

"MESKI DILUAR PETAKAN TETAP MASIH AKAN TUMBUH BODOH!!!"

"KAU YANG BODOH DASAR BODOH!!! PADINYA TIDAK AKAN TUMBUH BESAR!!! ALIS KERITING BODOH!"

"KEH MARIMO SIALAN! HANYA DITANCAPKAN SEPERTI INI KAN!!"

Sanji menancapkan benih padinya dengan kasar sampai-sampai benih itu patah. Zoro semakin emosi melihatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!! DASAR KOKI BODOH!! BENIHNYA JADI PATAH!!!"

saking kesalnya ia melempar lumpur kearah Sanji dan sukses mengenai wajah tampan sang koki itu.

Zoro tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya dan Sanji pun mulai naik darah.

"Oh ngajak duel kah? Baiklah.. RASAKAN INI DASAR KEPALA MARIMO!!!"

Sanji membalas lemparan lumpur pada Zoro, serangan pertama dari Sanji dapat dihindari olehnya namun ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan kedua yang harus rela jidatnya terkena lumpur.

"Buahahaha!!!"

"Sialan..."

Dan sampai akhirnya terjadilah perang lumpur dari dua orang yang tengah emosi ini.

"Pahit..."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Terlalu masam"

"Keh... kalau yang ini?"

"Kesat, getahnya masih banyak"

"Ini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri saja dasar Marimo!"

Sanji menggerutu, ia kesal kenapa harus dirinya untuk mencoba buah mangga petikan si marimo yang rata-rata masih pada mentah.

"Kau bilang kau ahli soal makanan, jadi aku menyuruhmu saja mengingat aku tidak suka akan makanan yang manis-manis"

\--Sanji POV--

Aku sedikit tertegun, apa benar ia tidak suka makanan yang manis padahal aku berniat untuk membuat es buah dari mangga yang baru kupetik dalam tanda kutip 'semua yang sudah matang dan manis aku petik' tidak seperti dia...'tak peduli masak atau belum yang penting dapat'

"Baiklah kau tidak akan kebagian es buah nanti"

"Aku tidak peduli, selagi masih ada sake itu tidak masalah bagiku"

"Oh baiklah"

Mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah semangka di samping Zoro. aku berpikir sangat enak jika memakan buah semangka di hari yang cukup panas seperti ini.

"Oi Marimo, apa boleh aku potong semangka itu?"

Tanyaku, kulihat ia melihat pada semangka disampingnya dan melirik sekilas padaku.

"Suit"

"Suit?"

"Ya 3 suit,Siapa yang menang ia akan mendapatkan semangka ini"

Oh lihatlah wajah menyebalkannya itu, ingin sekali aku menendangnya dengan keras.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya ya baiklah"

Apa boleh buat...

Suit pertama... aku mengeluarkan batu dan dia gunting

"Aku menang"

Ucapku datar.

"Keh..."

Suit kedua... aku mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan dia batu

"Aku menang"

"Keh.. sekali lagi!"

Suit terakhir... aku mengeluarkan gunting sedangkan ia kertas

"Aku menang"

Aku hendak mengambil semangkanya namun tangan ku ditepis secara tiba-tiba.

"Oi aku yang menang kan?!"

"1 syarat lagi! 33 29 - 54 berapa?"

"903"

"Ugh.."

"Apa aku benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu jawabanya"

Aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria, dia yang memberi pertanyaan tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabanya.

Langsung saja kuambil semangka itu dan segera memotongnya ditempat.

"Kau mau?"

Tawarku, sambil menyodorkan potongan buah semangka padanya.

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Ya sudahlah"

Ia menolak, ya sudahlah aku makan sendiri saja...namun aku pikir ini terlalu banyak, lebih baik aku olah sebagian buah semangka ini.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau?"

Tanya ku lagi, ku sedikit khawatir padanya yang sepertinya sangat kepanasan. Tunggu, sejaknkapan aku peduli padanya?

"Itu manis, aku tidak mau"

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak terlalu manis!"

Akhirnya ia menerima potongan semangka yang kuberikan meski dari wajahnya tampak tidak ogah-ogahan. Ia mulai memakan semangkannya, aku tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa orang ini seperti anak-anak dimataku.

"Sudah kubilang kan itu tidak terlalu manis"

Malamnya...

Aku kini berada di ruangan Koshiro-san dan tentunya si bodoh itu (zoro) juga berada disana.

"Baiklah Sanji-kun, besok kau akan mulai belajar menjadi seorang petani disini"

"Eh petani?"

Aku agak terkejut dengan ucapan Koshiro-san. 'Aku ingin menjadi koki bukan petani!!!' Batinku mulai berteriak.

"Apa ini naik pangkat atau turun pangkat?"

Cerocos Zoro, sialan... nada bicara yang dingin namun mengandung zat-zat adiktif yang membuat ku emosi.

"Haha maksudku kau akan mulai belajar bertani dan memahami beberapa jenis buah, sayur dan tumbuhan lainnya. Tuan Zeff bilang padaku untuk mendidik mu agar Sanji-kun bisa merawat kebun pribadimu, kudengar kebun mu tak terurus sampai semua layu dan terserang hama"

"Pfftt"

Oh benar-benar memalukan, pak tua itu bisa-bisanya menceritkan masalahku sampai sedetail itu.dan kulihat si kepala marimo tengah menahan tawanya.

"Marimo sialan..." gumam ku, dan berdecih kesal.

Aku berbaring diatas futon, sesekali menutup mataku sejenak. Aku masih belum percaya kalau saat ini aku berada di fukuoka, tepatnya disebuah desa yang... ya menurutku sangatlah asri.

Malam ini benar-benar panas... aku sampai tidak bisa tidur meski sudah beberapa kali berusaha untuk tidur tetapi tetap saja.

"Masa iya aku harus melepas semua pakaianku"

Ah ya, aku teringat kalau disini ada yukata musim panas yang bisa ku pakai. Aku segera menghampiri lemari dan mengambil pakaian tersebut...

Aku terdiam, bodohnya aku...aku tidak tahu cara mengikat yukata. 'Asal saja', akupun mengikat layaknya mengikat tali sepatu.

"Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sekitar rumah daripada kepanasan dan tidak bisa tidur di kamar ini"

Pikirku, aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan membakar ujungnya setelah itu pergi keluar untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

Ya benar saja, diluar sini tidak terlalu panas. Aku berjalan sambil sesekali melihat sekitar...malam ini langit dipenuhi banyak bintang, aku tersenyum baru pertama kali aku melihat bintang sebanyak ini karena dikota hal ini jarang sekali terjadi...'mungkin karena banyaknya polusi udara?', Aku pun berjalan kembali menyusuri setiap sudut rumah.

Namun langkahku terhenti,saat melihat Zoro ah maksudku si kepala Marimo sialan itu sedang duduk di teras sambil memegang sebuah pedang dan sebotol sake berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang apa, yang pasti dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oi"

Panggil ku, ia sedikit menoleh kearahku setelah itu ia kembali membelakangiku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Kulihat ia melihat diriku dari atas sampai bawah namun terhenti dibagian perutku.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau mengikat yukata mu seperti itu dasar bodoh!"

"Memangnya kenapa?fyuuh"

Aku menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajahnya, aku terkekeh melihat ia terbatuk.

"Uhuk teme... cepat berdiri! Biar aku yang ikat kan!"

Ia menyuruhku untuk berdiri dan aku menurutinya berdiri didepanya. Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas dari mulutnya.

"Kau blasteran ya?"

Tanyanya sambil melepas tali yukata yang tadi kuikat.

"Ya prancis dengan jepang"

"Pantas saja"

Aku tidak membalas ucapan Zoro dan terus memerhatikan tangannya yang tengah mengikatkan tali pada yukata yang kukenakan saat ini. Dan kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa menggunakan yukata, mungkin kau tinggal diantara orang-orang berdasi ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Sudah selesai,begini cara yang benar mengikat tali pada yukata"

Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku langsung saja kulayangkan jitakan pada kepalanya.

"Oi apa itu cara orang prancis berterima kasih?!"

"Merci"

Ucapku seraya menundukan kepalaku sekilas.

\--end Sanji POV--

Zoro tersenyum lebih tepatnya sebuah sringaian, sedangkan Sanji kembali duduk di samping Zoro sambil sesekali menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Jadi apa benar kalau kebun mu diserang hama dan sebagian tanamannya layu? Pffftt"

"untuk apa kau bertanya hal itu, ah..apa jangan-jangan daritadi kau memikirkan hal itu?"

"Keh tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan itu"

Sanji menerawang ke atas melihat langit yang penuh bintang, jujur ia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Ya dimana mereka tidak bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Sekilas ia melirik Zoro yang juga sedang memandang langit sambil menegak sake dari piring kecil.

"Oi cook"

Panggil Zoro yang entah kenaoa membuat Sanji tersentak. Seketika Sanji langsung menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

Zoro terdiam, memerhatikan wajah Sanji dengan seksama. Hal itu membuat Sanji menjadi salah tingkah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

'Kenapa dadaku berdebar saat ia menatapku seperti itu' batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan desiran hangat muncul di hatinya. Zoro pun sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya yang... sedikit memerah.

Malam ini yang terasa hanyalah kecanggungan diantara mereka satu sama lain.

 ** _Akhh apa-apaan ini!!! #plak_** ** _Efek sudah lama tidak menulis cerita dan jadilah cerita gaje seperti ini x'D_** ** _Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan termasuk banyaknya pengulangan kalimat ataupun semacamnya_** ** _Hatur Nuhun ~_**


	3. Merepotkan

Keesokan harinya, Sanji dibangunkan oleh Koshiro dan Zoro pagi-pagi sekali pukul 03:00, mau tidak mau Sanji harus bangun meski msih ada sedikit rasa kantuk. Sanji segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi setelah itu mengganti pakaiannya dan segera menyusul Koshiro serta Zoro yang tengah menunggunya diluar.

"Kenapa harus pagi sekali?" Tanya Sanji.

"Latihan fisik dulu dasar koki bodoh"

"Siapa yang kau panggil koki bodoh dasar lumut bodoh"

"Sudah-sudah... ya Zoro benar,sebelum melakukan aktifitas bagaimana jika kita berolahraga sejenak"

"Olahraga seperti apa? Huft"

Tanya Sanji lagi, ia heran kenapa harus sepagi ini. Kenapa tidak jam setengah lima saja? Pikir Sanji.

"Kalian lari kehutan itu sambil membawa keranjang dipunggung kalian, kemudian mencari kayu dan setelah itu kembali kesini beserta kayu yang kalian dapatkan"

Jawab Koshiro sambil tersenyum sambil menujuk hutan yang cukup-sangat- jauh. Sanji yang mendengarnya bisa ternganga, ia pikir kalau olahraga yang dimaksud itu seperti lari ditempat atau pemanasan kecil lainnya.

"Ah dia mana kuat jika melakukan hal itu"

Sanji langsung mendelik pada Zoro yang sedang melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Apa kau bilang! Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalian berlomba?"

"HEH?!"

Sanji dan Zoro langsung menatap Koshiro, namun kemudian Zoro berdehem.

"Kedengarannya ide yang bagus, oi cook aku akan menang untuk yang ini"

"Keh... kita lihat saja nanti!"

Mereka berdua saling melirik satu sama lain, dengan tiba-tiba mereka langsung membawa kerannjang dan berlari menuju hutan kayu.

"Aku yang akan menang!!" Seru Sanji sambil terus berlari mendahului Zoro.

"Meski tidak ada hadiah tetap saja aku yang akan menang!!"

Zoro langsung berlari mendahului Sanji. Karena tidak mau kalah, Sanji juga mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya terjadi susul-susulan diantara mereka .

Setibanya di hutan, Zoro dan Sanji mengatur nafas mereka yang tak beraturan, tidak ada pemenang diantara mereka berdua katena mereka sampai secara bersamaan.

"Hah! Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa memotong kayu kayu ini" ejek Zoro.

Sanji menggeram

"Tentu saja aku bisa marimo idiot! Bahkan potonganku akan jauh rapi dibandingkan potonganmu!"

"Keh.. kita lihat saja nanti, cepat ambil kapak dan gergajinya payah!"

Sanji menurunkan keranjangnya hendak mengambil kapak, namun yang ia lihat keranjangnya itu kosong. Begitupun Zoro... mereka sama-sama lupa membawa alat untuk memotong kayu karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?! Justru semua ini salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak menyiapkan semuanya padahal kau bangun lebih awal dariku dasar kepala marimo!"

"Kau..."

Mereka saling mendengus dan memalingkan wajah. Tak lama helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sanji.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu"

Ucapnya seraya duduk dan bersandar dibawah pohon rindang. Zoro pun ikut duduk disamping Sanji.

Matahari sudah mulai memunculkan cahayanya, sudah hampir 1 jam mereka duduk disana dan Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Hal itu membuat Zoro bosan, ia melirik ke samping kirinya, terlihat Sanji yang tengah menunduk sambil melipat kedua tanganya.

"Dia sedang tidur?" Gumam Zoro dalam hati.

"Oi koki bodoh!"

Dipegangnya bahu Sanji dan sedikit mengguncangkannya. Tak ada reaksi apapun, Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya "ck".

Ia ingin sekali membangunkan Sanji dengan cara kasar namun di sisi lain ia merasa kasihan jika ia membangunkannya. Ya mau tak mau ia harus menunggu koki itu bangun dengaj sendirinya.

"Ngh..."

Zoro yang tadinya akan berdiri namun tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba kepala Sanji bersandar pada bahunya, hal ini langsung membuat Zoro mematung.

Ditatapnya paras Sanji yang polos sedikit memerah saat tertidur. Zoro tidak percaya kalau wajah polos ini adalah wajah yang ingin sekali ia hajar akhir-akhir ini.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sanji secara perlahan satu tangannya menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata kiri Sanji.

Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak 3 cm dengan wajah Sanji.

"Ngh... eh? Marimo..."

Zoro tertegun saat Sanji membuka matanya,dia masih setengah sadar kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

'Tunggu Marimo?'

"Argggh!!!"

Langsung saja Sanji mendorong tubuh Zoro sampai tersungkur. Zoro mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur pada bumi.

"Kenapa kau memerhatikan ku seperti itu Marimo sialan!!!"

Teriak Sanji sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah layaknya kepiting.

Zoro hanya menatap datar.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa di dalam hidung mu ada upilnya atau tidak"

Alasan yang tidak logis, sebenarnya Zoro tadi berniat...ah sudahlah. Sanji menggeleng cepat,menghilangkan pikiran anehnya lalu bangkit meninggalkan Zoro di dekat pohon itu.

Zoro melihat punggung Sanji yang semakin menjauh. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar disertai helaan nafas kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tas keranjangnya.

"Lebih baik aku meyusulnya sebelum hal merepotkan terjadi "

Gumamnya dengan nada malas...

Namun yang ada dia malah tersesat...

Sanji kembali ketempat tadi sambil memakan buah apel yang tadi ia petik, dilihatnya tidak ada siapa siapa hanya ada tas keranjang yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Kemana si idiot itu?apa dia sudah pulang?"

tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia meraih tas keranjangnya yang terlantar dan berniat untuk pulang.

Sesampainya...

"Lho, Sanji-kun? Zoro mana?"

"Ng? Kukira dia sudah pulang"

"Dia belum kembali, apa jangan-jangan dia tersesat lagi.. apa kau bisa mencarinya Sanji-kun?"

Sanji kaget, ketika mendengar ucapan Koshiro. 'Tersesat lagi? Berati dia sering sekali tersesat di hutan?' Pikirnya, keringat dingin meluncur begitu saja dari keningnya.

Oh ayolah masa dia harus kembali ke hutan yang mungkin banyak hewan buasnya. Tapi ini juga salahnya yang meninggalkan pria bersurai hijau itu sendirian di hutan.

Diselipkannya sebatang rokok di bibirnya, ia hendak menyalakan namun koshiro langsung mengambil batang rokok tersebut.

"Saya harap Sanji-kun tidak merokok saat berada di hutan"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Sanji hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti ucapan Koshiro. Ia bejalan gontai untuk kembali kehutan mencari anak marimo yang tersesat.

Sementara itu

"Arggh! Perasaan aku baru lewat sini! Kenapa semua jalan terlihat sama!"

Zoro merutuki dirinya,dia benar-benar buta arah. sambil melihat sekeliling ia berharap bisa menemukan si alis keriting dan jalan yang benar.

"Ha.. lebih baik aku istirahat dulu"

Zoro duduk bersila sambil menyadarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon, niatnya dia ingin tidur sejenak namun sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"OII MARIMO!!! KAU DIMANA?!!!"

Suara ini tidak asing bagi telinganya akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja ini suara Sanji. Zoro langsung berdiri dan melihat sekeliling.

"AKU DISINI COOK!!!"

teriaknya, berharap si koki itu mendengar. Tak lama ia melihat Sanji muncul dari arah barat sambil berlari kearahnya. dan entah kenapa Zoro merasa senang saat bertemu Sanji tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menjaga imej nya.

"Hah..hah... ke..kemana saja kau! Ternyata kau lebih merepotkan dari Luffy!"

Ucap Sanji dengan nafas yang terngah-engah akibat berlari. Zoro menyeringai dan langsung menjitak kepala Sanji.

"JUSTRU KAU YANG MEREPOTKAN!! AKU MENCARI MU TADI KARENA TAKUT HAL MEREPOTKAN TERJADI ! APA KAU MENGERTI ALIS OBAT NYAMUK?!"

"APA KAU BILANG!! KAU MENCARIKU TAPI KAU MALAH YANG TERSESAT DASAR MARIMO BUTA ARAH!!"

"KAU... A-"

"Ada keributan apa ya?"

Omongan Zoro tepotong saat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang datang. Melihat kemunculan itu, mata Sanji langsung berlope-lope.

"Ah.. ladies! Kami hanya bersunda gurau biasa!"

Ucap Sanji dengan ceria, wanita itu tertawa kecil kemudian melihat Zoro yang sedang manyun.

"Swordman-san, kau kenapa?

"Tidak"

Ucapanya dingin, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat Sanji.

"Aku sepertinya baru melihatmu, perkenalkan saya Nico Robin"

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum simpul pada Sanji.

"Ah.. aku Vinsmoke Sanji salam kenal Robin-cwaaan!"

Robin tersenyum Hal itu membuat Sanji semakin cerah dan berlope-lope lalu melakukan tari putar-putar. Robin terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat tingkah Sanji.

Zoro menatap aneh pada Sanji. 'Dia penggila wanita kah?' Gumamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini,Wanita?"

"Aku sedang mencari dedaunan untuk disimpan"

"Dasar Aneh..."

Robin hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Ya,kalau begitu aku mohon pamit"

Ucapnya masih diringin dengan senyuman. Ia melangkah pergi namun berhenti disamping Zoro dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya koki itu telah merubahmu ya hihi"

pipi Zoro sedikit memerah, dan melihat kepergian Robin.

"Dagh sampai jumpa Robin-Cwaaan!!~"

"Kau itu over sekali pada perempuan"

"Wanita itu istimewa jadi aku harus bersikap istimewa karena aku laki-laki"

Zoro semakin heran dengan Sanji. Sanji mengetahui itu.

"Lupakan, lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"Heh.. memang kau tahu jalan nya Cook?"

Sanji menatap Zoro sekilas dengan Sinis.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak buta arah seperti mu!"

Ia langsung lari secepat kilat karena Zoro mengejarnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Baiklah kita belajar menanam padi"

"Baik, asalkan bukan si marimo yang ajari aku mau saja"

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan jengkel sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

Koshiro mengajarkan Sanji cara menanam benih padi, ya siapa tau Sanji akan memiliki sawah jadi ia harus belajar juga cara membudidayakan tanaman padi.

"Ya itu bagus Sanji-kun"

Puji Koshiro saat melihat Sanji yang seperti nya sudah bisa mengikuti ajaranya.

"Hehe terima kasih Koshiro-san"

"Eleh...kemarin dia mematahkan benih padi dan menanmnya diluar petakan"

"Diam kau mosshe-"

Plek!

Lemparan lumpur lagi-lagi mengenai wajah rupawan Sanji, dan sepertinya si pelempar sudah lari entah kemana.

"Huftt... ha... sabar..sabar..."

Sanji membersihkan noda diwajahnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kali ini ia berniat untuk tidak emosi pada pria hijau itu.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah rehat sejenak sambil meminum teh dan memandangin hamparan sawah.

"Ano Koshiro-san, apa anda tinggal disini hanya berdua denga..."

Sanji melirik Zoro yang sedang makan nasi kepal sambil mentap masa depan/plak.

Koshiro mengangguk.

"Ya begitulah Sanji-kun, awalnya kami tinggal bertiga bersama putriku"

"Eh? Anda mempunyai seorang putri?"

"ya"

Koshiro menegak teh yang ada digelasnya, ia melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Dia sudah wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Dia akrab sekali dengan Zoro, ya mereka hampir seperti kalian... selalu bertengkar haha"

Koshiro tertawa hambar, sedangkan sanji hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum menunggu Koshiro melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Meski pun Kuina telah pergi tap-"

"Aku mau mandi dulu"

"Heh?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku ya?"

Sanji melihat jengkel pada sosok menyebalkan yang mulai melangkah pergi. Dalam batin nya ia menyumpahi 'semoga kau terpeleset dan kepala mu terhantam pada pinggiran tembok bak mandi' muka evil Sanji #plak

3 menit setelahnya...

"ARGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Koshiro serta Sanji tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Zoro yang membahana,buru-buru mereka berlari ke dalam menuju kamar mandi.

BRAK!!

Dengan kasar Sanji menggigit eh nggak ding maksudnya menggeser pintu kamar mandi. Terlihat Zoro pingsan disana dengan dahi berdarah seperti habis terbentur sesuatu.

"Astaga Zoro! Dia pasti terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur pada pinggiran bak!"

Ucap Koshiro dengan panik. Sanji tersenyum kaku sekaligus tidak percaya kalau sumpah serapahnya menjadi nyata.

"Kami-sama maafkan aku"

Kini Zoro berada dikamarnya ia tengah terduduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tanganya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Di kepalanya terdapat perban yang menutupi seluruh dahi lebarnya.

'Awas kau alis keriting,aku tau ini ulah sumpah serapah mu!'

Pintu kamarnya terbuka,menampakan sosok Sanji yang tengah membawa onigiri dan sake sambil menyeringai puas ke arah Zoro.

"Apa?! Mengejek hah?!"

"Pffftt ahahaha kasihan...cup cup cup aduh lumut kecil makan dulu ya ini aku bawakan onigiri dan sake hahahaha"

"Hoi aku menderita! Sikap mu buruk sekali ya, berbahagia diatas penderitaan orang. Dan aku tahu insiden tadi itu pasti gara-gara kau menyumpahiku ya!!?"

Sanji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyaring ucapan Zork barusan. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dengan memasang tampang polos, tanpa kata ia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah si marimo. Zoro hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya merasa bingung dengan tingkah aneh si koki mata lope lope itu yang perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Ya itu benar"

Ucap Sanji dengan riang namun setelahnya ia langsung berlari saat Zoro mulai mengejarnya dengan emosi yang meluap luap bagai air mendidih.

\--skip time--

Di rumah kaca..

Sanji, Koshiro dan tidak lupa dengan Zoro mereka bertiga tengah memanen buah tomat yang nampaknya sudah cukup matang.

"Nah sanji kun, sekarang kau akan belajar cara memanen buaj dan sayur, tapi kali ini kita coba memanen buah tomat terlebih dahulu"

"Oh baiklah"

Koshiro memeberikan keranjang plastik pada Sanji sebagai wadah untuh tomat-tomat yang dipanen.

"Cara memanennya cukup mudah, kau hanya perlu memetiknya"

Sanji mengangguk, ia mengambil buah tomat yang masih menggantung. Dan mencoba memetiknya ekhem lebih tepatnya ia menarik buah tomat itu sampai-sampai rantingnya ikut tertarik dan mengalami kebengkokkan pada tanamannya.

Koshiro melihatnya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf hehe" ucap Sanji.

"Tidak apa Sanji-kun, aku akan tunjukan cara memetik dengan benar"

Koshiro menunjukjka bagaimana cara memetik tomat dengan benar. Sanji mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan dan dilakukan oleh Koshiro.

"Oh ya, jangan panen tomat yang terlalu masak, sebab hal itu akan mempercepat tomat membusuk saat disimpan atau di kirim untuk di jual"

"Ah ya saya mengerti!"

Sanji kembali mencoba memetik buah tomat,kali ini ia melakukannya dengan benar.

'Pantas saja tamanan tomatku banyak yang bengkok,ternyata aku salah dalam memetiknya'

Batinya di tengah pekerjaannya. Disisi lain, Zoro tengah tertidur pulas sambil duduk dan bersandar pada gerobak dorong.

Namun...

Plek!

Sebuah tomat busuk mengenai wajahnya dan tak sengaja cairan tomat busuk itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya,sontak saja Zoro langsung bangun.

"Cih puih! puih buah!! Akh! Oi kenapa kau melempariku dengan tomat busuk heh!!?"

"Entahlah tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak dan melemparnya begitu saja" ucap sanji dengan wajah tak berdosa sambil terus memetik buah tomat.

Zoro bangkit, dan berdiri tepat di belakang Sanji. Sepertinya Sanji tak menyadari hal itu karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan acara memanennya.

Zoro melihat seekor laba-laba yang menggantung di dekatnya. Diambilanya serangga itu dan meletakannya di leher Sanji dan dan seringai terukir di wajahnya.

"Ng?"

Sanji merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di area tekuk lehernya. Ia mengambilnya dan me-

"KYAAAHHHHKKKK!!!!!"

dengan rasa kaget dan takut berlebihan Sanji melempar laba-laba itu ke tanah dan berlarian sambil mengusap-usap tangan dan lehernya. Ya dia memang memiliki phobia pada serangga khususnya laba-laba.

Sanji tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan

"MOSS-"

Amukan Sanji terhenti seketika, ia tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya saat ini.

"...head?"

...to be continued...


End file.
